iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tregar Drahar
'''Tregar Drahar '''is the current Head of House Drahar, First Magister of Myr, and Minister of Warfare on the Council of Seven Appearance Standing at just over six feet, Tregar certainly isn't diminutive, and although not as broad as his height might warrant, with long and lanky limbs. Tregar is still quite effective with a greatsword, despite what his appearance might suggest Tregar has sharp features and his remaining eye is light green. His right eye was surgically removed after he caught a disease on the campaign trail and while he usually covers it up with an eye patch or inserts a gemstone into the empty socket, he will occasionally bare the empty socket openly if the mood suits him. History The son of Myrish mercenary captain and patrician Yraevor Drahar and Braavosi Courtesan Bellegere Otherys, Tregar was born into the lap of luxury. With House Drahar growing into a political and economic powerhouse under Yraevor, Tregar was brought into the world during a time of great abundance and fortune. And although this great affluence had an effect on his early life, Tregars father was sure to make sure the families wealth and power didn't get to his sons head. Whenever Yraevor was back from campaigning for even a few days, he would take Tregar on long walks through the city, showing his son all of Myr, not just the manses of the rich and powerful in the Moonstone District. And it was on these walks that Yraevor instilled in his son values of Republic, Equality, Reason, and Humanism that would stick with him for the rest of his life and define the way he leads house Drahar as an adult. Furthermore, he was taught from an early age that it was his duty to protect the City of Myr no matter the cost, and that the continued prosperity of the city came above everything else. Not family, nor friendship, nor sworn oaths. Myr came first and foremost. Tregar was given the most expensive of educations as a child, with a number of tutors and instructors taking up residence in the Drahar manse to teach him a variety of subjects. While a learned slave taught Tregar to speak, read and write in Myrish, High Valyrian and the Common Tongue, an exiled knight from the Onyx Company instructed him in the use of great weapons as well as strategy and tactics, and an Ex-Maester tutored the boy in history, philosophy, geography and basic arithmetic. This meant that Tregar was exceptionally well educated, even by noble standards. When he turned fourteen, however, Tregar left his comfortable life in the city to serve under his father in the Guild of the Blue, the mercenary company that had been founded by House Drahar. During his time in the company, Tregar demonstrated that he was both an able warrior with his ancestral greatsword Dragon's Bane, but also a brilliant commander and tactician. He rose through the ranks quickly and easily, eventually coming to replace his father as Captain of the Guild when Yraevor returned to Myr to serve as a magister, after an admittedly contentious election. After serving for a year as Captain and performing various smaller contracts around Essos, Tregar was given his first large contract by his father, who recruited the Guild to aid in the defense of Myr, which was being threatened by an alliance of Qohor and Norvos at the time, in what would come to be known as The War of the Red Rhoyne. Quickly coming to the aid of his city, Tregar erected a rigorous defense of Myr, decimating the Qohori/Norvosi outside the city walls with the help of a Targaryen force lead by Lord Protector Maekar himself and earning himself a reputation as a stalwart defender. After breaking the siege, Tregar marched north with the Targaryen force towards Qohor. While on the campaign trail he contracted a disease in his right eye that warranted its removal. At the time the experience was extremely traumatizing, but eventually he was able to overcome his newfound disfigurement and learn to fight with only one eye, although he has yet to achieve the same proficiency with the greatsword that he had held prior to losing his eye. During this time he also became friends with Maekar Targaryen and Vogan Nestoris of Tyrosh, both of whom were a part of the force marching on Qohor. Upon arriving at Qohor, Tregar helped to lead a daring raid on the city, even sacking the manse of House Mott in search of valyrian steel armor that the family was rumored to possess. However, when he was unable to find the fabled armor he instead elected to steal the daughter of the head of the house and press her into service as his concubine. Sometime after the War on the Red Rhoyne Tregar's father Yraevor died of old age, prompting him to step down as captain of the Guild of the Blue and travel back to Myr to replace his father as Magister. After winning the position in a landslide election, the young Drahar took no time to consolidate his political power within the city and declare himself 'First Magister', more or less claiming to be the de facto leader of Myr. Recent Events During the Duel of the Dragon's, Tregar served as one of the key generals of the Targaryen forces, leading Myrish troops during the Skirmish on the Island of Serpents where he gravely wounded Aerion Blackfyre, as well as the Slaughter of Scarwood. The latter battle in particular left Tregar with some deep mental and physical scars, and the massive amount of Myrish casualties during the war have forced him to re-evaluate his continued loyalty to the Targaryen's. He felt as though the war had brought only strife and bloodshed to Myr, and that particular members of House Targaryen are to blame for the failure of the Invasion of Lys. With the end of the Duel, it began to dawn on Tregar that perhaps his duty to his city and his duty to the Lord Protector may come into conflict, and a solution to this problem is something that he contemplates while he continues to grow his power and influence, both in Myr and in the other Free Cities. Following the Duel of the Dragon's, Tregar was made Minister of Warfare on the Council of Seven, replacing his friend Vogan Nestoris. Timeline * 253 AC - Tregar and his twin sister Tysha are born to Yraevor Drahar and Bellegere Otherys. * 259-266 - From the age of six to the age of thirteen, Tregar is tutored in the Drahar manse in a multitude of subjects, from tradecraft to philosophy, with an emphasis on warfare and tactics. * 267 - At fourteen Tregar leaves Myr to serve in the Guild of the Blue, the mercenary guild that his father Yraevor currently leads. During this time he demonstrates his ability both as a warrior and a tactician, as well as a suitable successor to his father. * 268 - Yraevor resigns from his position as Captain of the Guild to go and take a position in Myr, leaving Tregar to be elected in a heavily contentious election. * 269 - An alliance of Qohor and Norvos moves to invade the Three Daughters, marching on Myr and laying siege. Yraevor and the other Magisters hire several companies of mercenaries, including the Guild of the Blue to help defend the city. Tregar helps to fortify the city prior to the arrival of the Alliance forces and is eventually able to break the siege with the help of the Bloodraven who brought Targaryen enforcements to aid the city. * 270 - While marching towards Qohor, Tregar contracts a disease in his right eye, which is removed to prevent the illness from spreading. Later in the year, he leads a daring raid on Qohor alongside Maekar Targaryen, during which he steals Erena Mott from her family manse, taking her as his concubine. * 273 - Yraevor dies of old age, causing Tregar to leave his position as Captain of the Guild of the Blue to run for Magister in Myr, a position which he wins easily, coming to style himself as 'First Magister' upon his election. * 276 - During the Duel of the Dragons, Tregar serves as a key commander of the Targaryen forces. During the war he managed to gravely wound Aerion Blackfyre during the Skirmish on the Island of Serpents, and he also has the rare distinction of being one of the few who managed to survive the Slaughter of Scarwood, having personally delivered the news of Aelor Targaryen's death to the Bloodraven. Category:House Drahar Category:Myrish Category:Essosi Category:Magister Category:The Council of Seven